


when we met at first

by RenTDankworth



Series: at the limit of skies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiMonth, AoKiMonth2018, Dia 3: Contacto visual, Eye Contact, Graphic Description, M/M, NSFW themes, Not porn, dark!fic, minor inspiration by persona series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Al final, el cielo es límite para dos seres que no están destinados a una vida juntos a menos que uno de ellos se vuelva el alimento del otro. Porque Kise es un monstruo, y Daiki solo un idiota que termino por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.





	when we met at first

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Olvidé agregar las canciones que, en primera, me dieron la mayor parte de la idea para toda la historia.
> 
> Pueden escuchar cualquiera de las dos, o ambas. [Backside of the TV (remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCTBPlJZuK8) es parte del OST de Persona 4 Dancing All Night, y la letra tiene un impacto mayor que la versión original (siendo que amo ambas lol); mientras que [Burn my dread](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5NgX5fGhgU) es el OP de Persona 3.

Aomine siempre ha tenido esa curiosidad casi insana de saber de qué, maldito, color son realmente los ojos de ese chico con el que apenas ha compartido un par de disculpas por su torpeza al jugar baloncesto.

Es que…

Daiki simplemente no sabe distinguir a ciencia cierta si son color miel, o si son de un dorado capaz de comprar el mundo entero con su etérea belleza, o sí en realidad tienen una tonalidad casi café. Y el no saber de qué color son los ojos de ese chico le está carcomiendo la poca cordura que, al parecer, tiene.

Pero si algo es seguro, es que los ojos del rubio tienen algo que lentamente le está orillando a una locura sin final alguno. Como si estuviera siendo hechizado, o como si hubiera una fuerza desconocida que le controla y le grita que se siga fijando en esos ojos camaleónicos que le tienen mal.

.

Hay algo. Aomine no sabría distinguirlo aun teniéndolo en frente, porque no puede verlo. Pero sabe que ese _algo_ está ahí, aunque no pueda decir con seguridad que: «Sí. Hay algo ahí, y puedo verlo» con esa forma tan torpe pero orgullosa que tiene de hablar cuando sabe algo que nadie más sabe, porque no es así.

Aun así, Daiki sigue intentando adivinar _qué mierda_ le sucede y de _qué jodido_ color son esos ojos que le tienen loco y le distraen más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, porque es vergonzoso, para empezar, asimilar que se distrae por culpa de un chico. Un hombre, que, si bien es _demasiado_ atractivo, eso no le ayuda en nada a su mente llena de imágenes de mujeres de grandes pechos desnudas e increíbles técnicas de básquetbol.

.

Hay algo en esos ojos que, después de tanto tiempo, Daiki ahora sabe que son de un particular color miel que cambia de manera muy curiosa con la luz, que le hace sentir _algo_ que no quiere —ni puede— definir sin sentir que su corazón late a una velocidad tan dolorosa como tragarse una aguja y tenerla atorada en la garganta.

—Eso explica todo… —murmura al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que, según él, acaba de descubrir todos los secretos del universo.

Pero, Aomine no está seguro de si _eso_ que siente al ver al rubio, del que sigue sin saber su nombre, es algo bueno o no. A este punto, en el que su cordura se ha visto casi destruida por esa fuerza que no sabe si es real o solo está en su imaginación, es realmente difícil distinguir si busca acercarse o huir para lograr su supervivencia.

Pero si algo es seguro, es que a Aomine no le interesa a pesar de que sí, debería de importarle si su mente fuera capaz de recordar, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, el hecho de que asesinatos en serie han estado ocurriendo en las cercanías de Teikō y no está en la condición de ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que le recuerda, muy de vez en cuando, que no debe dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

.

Hay algo que le emociona cuando, después de varias semanas, ve entrar al rubio al gimnasio en el que el primer equipo de básquetbol entrena siempre. Siente una presión en su pecho, como si le estuvieran enterrando algo en el corazón, cuando Satsuki se acerca a recibir al contrario.

No es una sensación agradable, es más similar a la preocupación que a los celos. Y la misma empeora cuando siente que su corazón late desbocado y las manos se le enfrían al punto en el que las puntas de los dedos le duelen.

Daiki se acerca para saludar al rubio, y siente una agradable descarga eléctrica cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los del blondo.

 _«Dorados»,_ piensa cuando se siente obligado a bajar la mirada al saber que el contrario tiene una mirada mucho más fuerte y pesada que la propia.

Esos ojos que le miran con desprecio, que parecen tener una perspectiva del mundo que le asquea y le obliga a actuar, son tan preciosos que en su cabeza la simple idea de que _le encanta_ ser observado con un odio puro por alguien tan precioso.

.

Hay algo, piensa Aomine en un día de otoño. Cuando el calor no es insoportable, y el aire fresco y con aroma a hojas secas y algo más que no logra distinguir le invade las fosas nasales de manera agradable, a pesar de que hay un aroma que le provoca náuseas por el apenas perceptible olor a carne agria.

Daiki siente una pesada mirada sobre su espalda, y aunque el primer pensamiento que recorre su mente es la de tomar a Satsuki de la mano y correr a un lugar seguro, el moreno prefiere ignorar que su instinto de supervivencia está activo y le grita que corra.

Por el contrario, Daiki voltea y se encuentra con la fiera mirada de Kise, del que conoce su nombre después de que el rubio entrara al club de baloncesto, y sonríe despreocupado en la dirección en la que se encuentra Kise acompañando a Kuroko.

Ese día, el olor a carne medio podrida y hierro se queda grabado en su mente junto a la imagen que tiene de Kise Ryōta y sus penetrantes ojos que parecen cambiar de color cuando menos se da cuenta.

.

Daiki percibe un _algo_ cuando se sabe observado por Kise. No sabe _qué_ es, porque su mente es un caos entre los pensamientos que tiene de qué _ama_ ser observado con un odio que le hace sentir extraño, y el que su instinto de supervivencia sigue picando de manera insistente su orgullo para ver si con eso decide huir antes de que sea tarde.

Hay algo que a Aomine le pone demasiado cuando voltea un par de segundos, y sus ojos se encuentran por efímeros momentos con los ojos miel —¿o son dorados? Tal vez son más marrones estando en el gimnasio— que le miran con el mismo desprecio que cualquiera miraría a un _hikikomori_. [1]

Es una curiosidad insana, y Aomine está al punto de la locura al que fue arrastrado por aquella fuerza que no sabe si es real o solo existe en su imaginación, ahí junto a sus sueños húmedos con su _Mai-chan_ y sus fantasías con Kise pisoteando toda su existencia con esas firmes pisadas que demuestran una clara seguridad en sí mismo y esos despectivos y felinos ojos viéndole desde arriba, con desprecio y asco por su persona, como si no fuera diferente a la mierda de perro ni mereciera la más mínima atención.

Es esa curiosidad, y esas fantasías que le excitan lo que le tiene caminando de manera tortuosa entre la sanidad y la más infinita locura.

Todo es culpa de Kise y sus alargados ojos de un tono que cambia con la luz, pero que está empezando a amar al punto de la más hórrida y tóxica obsesión que Daiki abraza con tanto cariño que desearía, en verdad, ser despojado de todo aquello que le hace único si con eso puede pasar un rato junto al rubio y hacer y deshacer sus más íntimas fantasías con él mientras es observado con odio.

.

Hay algo en esa mirada que le tiene loco. Daiki no puede describir lo que siente esa noche con una cálida brisa golpeando su rostro, y en la que la luz de la luna llena ilumina perfectamente el cuerpo sin vida sobre el que está Kise.

Aomine sabe que _algo_ está mal, que su vida corre peligro cuando Ryōta voltea y su cara –aquella tan bonita y delicada que le ha hecho merecer un lugar en el mundo del modelaje–, sobre todo su boca, y sus manos son las partes más llenas de sangre.

Daiki sabe, su cuerpo le pide correr si quiere seguir vivo. El ver a Kise lleno de sangre, y sosteniendo lo que parece ser el corazón de la persona que ahora está tendida sobre el frío pavimento, le asusta y le provoca náuseas.

No sabe si es por el olor a sangre y muerte, por la impresión de ver un cadáver en tan mal estado o si es por ser espectador en primera fila de cómo Kise Ryōta se come el corazón como si llevara mucho tiempo sin comer algo.

Hay algo en la forma en la que esos ojos dorados cambian su color a un rojo sangre que le cautiva y asusta, pero, sobre todo, que le excita a pesar de que está mal.

—Lo viste, ¿no? —cuestiona Kise antes de limpiar sus dedos con su lengua, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Aomine traga pesadamente, su mente está en blanco y no sabe si huir o no de ahí.

—Oh —suelta Kise—, en verdad lo viste… —susurra después de un rato, cuando observa la erección de Daiki y le devuelve la mirada con asco.

—Si es así, debo hacer algo contigo —Ryōta se acerca al moreno lo suficiente para posar su mano derecha sobre el pecho contrario, justo a la altura en la que sabe se encuentra el corazón—. No puedo dejar testigos de esto, y no me vienes mal en este momento, _Ao-mi-ne-cchi~_.

Daiki solo siente como Kise desliza su dedo índice sobre su pecho, y la sangre no tarda en acumularse en sus mejillas al sentir ese suave toque tan placentero, hasta que baja su mirada y nota la sonrisa burlona del rubio pocos segundos antes de experimentar el dolor más insoportable que ha sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Lo que empieza siendo un dedo entrando en su pecho sin esfuerzo alguno, a los pocos segundos se convierte en la mano entera. No hay sangre, tampoco una herida, pero de igual forma, la diestra de Kise atraviesa su interior hasta sus órganos y se remueve de manera dolorosa buscando el corazón de Daiki hasta que da con él y lo aprieta con fuerza, provocando un fuerte grito de dolor que desgarra la garganta de Aomine.

—Sí, así está bien.

Ryōta le observa con esos profundos ojos rojos propios de un monstruo que, literalmente, tiene su vida entre sus dedos. Daiki nota ese odio puro por todo y todos los que le rodean que tanto le encanta, y sonríe de manera leve a pesar del terrible dolor que intenta soportar.

Kise nota algo pocos segundos antes de arrancar de tajo el corazón de Daiki. Es un algo que le cautiva, pero que también le asusta, como si el monstruo no fuera él sino el contrario.

—Tú… —murmura el rubio entre dientes, apretando la quijada con enojo y sintiendo como ese _algo_ le empieza a invadir lentamente el cuerpo y amenazando con llegar a su cabeza—. ¿Qué eres? —cuestiona en voz baja, pero con la cercanía es seguro que el moreno le escucha— ¡¿Qué eres?!

Aomine no sabe a qué se refiere, pero es doloroso ver a Kise casi enloquecer y apretando su corazón con más fuerza. Como si no pudiera –o no tuviera la fuerza o la voluntad– arrancar ese importante órgano de su cuerpo para alimentarse de la misma manera que lo hizo hace unos minutos.

Sucede un par de segundos, tan rápido que es difícil asimilar el hecho de que su corazón explota ante la fuerza con la que es apretado. Hay dolor, uno tan insoportable que Daiki siente que morirá pronto. Sin embargo, la muerte no llega, el dolor cesa y Kise le sostiene la mirada con una expresión de miedo que le hace sentir raro.

Aomine sabe que debería de sentir un calor agradable llenarle por completo, y que el pecho debería punzarle ligeramente al saber que su ritmo cardíaco aumenta por tener a _esa_ persona frente a él, estando indefenso y mostrando una parte de él que no le muestra tan fácil al mundo.

Pero eso no sucede, porque Aomine ya no tiene un corazón a pesar de que su cuerpo lo necesita para mantenerse con vida. No hay sonrojos ni sonrisas tímidas y tontas, no hay un delicado beso ni una declaración torpe.

Solo hay un extraño sentimiento. _Algo_ que ninguno sabe distinguir si es bueno o no malo, porque Daiki sonríe con ternura, aunque tiene sangre en la comisura de los labios y Kise sigue teniendo su mano derecha metida en su pecho mientras murmura palabras inentendibles.

Ninguno comprende bien qué sucede.

Solo, se dejan llevar por esa extraña fuerza que les arrastra a pesar de que está mal.

.

.

Es un día de primavera (casi verano), uno de esos en los que el calor es medianamente soportable y la húmeda brisa no es suficiente para refrescar sus cuerpos.

Aomine suda por el esfuerzo físico que significa el entrenamiento del club de básquet, y corre por el balón que se ha escapado del gimnasio por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

Daiki llega hasta donde está el balón, y se disculpa con ese chico rubio de enigmáticos ojos de un particular tono entre miel y dorado.

Solo le basta una mirada a esos ojos que fingen una enorme amabilidad para sentir una agradable descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y para lanzarse de lleno a un abismo sin fin del que no sabe si volverá con vida.

Hay algo en esos ojos que le enloquecen, y aunque Aomine Daiki no sabe si es un sentimiento bueno o no, solo se deja arrastrar a una locura que no conoce.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Los hikikomori son personas que, de manera voluntaria, se encierran en su propio mundo y buscan tener la menor relación con las demás personas (incluida su propia familia); en Japón es un problema bastante común entre jóvenes y adultos que no consiguen lograr sus metas como entrar a la universidad o conseguir un trabajo. La sociedad tiende a verlos con desprecio, pues creen que son niños mimados cuando son personas con problemas serios de autoestima baja y depresión.


End file.
